Meeting the mainlands
by midnight strikes2003
Summary: So, there I was having an almost normal life until all these scary...Men(?)...came to Filikica, and Started asking questions. but, disaster strikes for my sisters and I. Hopefuly, We can make our way out of this one unscathed and unharmed! I the meantime... What is a personification? T because Romano... who will be appearing!
1. Protolog

_The boat comes nearer. The strangers see us. It is not possible. They speak a language I have never heard._ _The scary one cocks his head, And the tall one loads a Boom stick. I scream._

I wake with a start. My sisters are around me. Easala, The oldest of us, looks concerned.

"You were dreaming, Wesal." she states in our native tongue, Filikican,even though we can all speak several languages , "You are okay. Just a dream."

"I am okay, realy. Norfalsu, Soulfu? Did I wake you up too? You guys...I... I'm sorry," I stammer.

"It's okay, we don't mind," Norfalsu says, and she shrugged her shoulders.

Ah, the four of us. We Don't look very much alike, but we call each other sisters anyway. Me with my long blonde hair, the flowers in my hair, My freckles that appear when I have been in the bright tropical sun to long. I am the youngest, and I look to be about 10. Norfalsu has Hair that is blonde like mine, but with less red. She is very tall. Her hair is never brushed, and is usually in two pony is A little taller than Norfalsu, and her hair is usually just tries to scare the crap out of us, and laughs about it later. I admire her for her Happiness. Easala Is shorter than me, But only by about a thumb, And that is surprising, seeing as though she is the oldest. She acts like the oldest though. When my annoying brother invaded my home, She totally kicked his butt! She protects us, and that means she is awesome. And her hair. Dark enough to protect her from the hot tropical sun, and light enough to be stunning.

"Let's go on a walk. The sun is just coming up. You like sunrise, Right Easala?" I say, back to my sister, " I just need to check something."

"Okay. I made breakfast. Come eat, and we will go." My only blood sister smiles.


	2. Chapter 1- the Boat and The Voice

**Chapter 1**

I open the doors, my sisters behind me. In a state of mass panic I didn't even explain to them what all the commotion from me is about. Ignoring the humid rush of air I dash out the door yelling for my sisters to follow. I race to the shoreline, running onto one of our many docks, still not seeing the gigantic mass I'd seen only minutes before; which sent me into this craze. My sisters catch up to me and I turn to them, panting.

"Not… here..." I gasp, and they all nod in response. My sisters are all used to my crazy antics by now. I rush past them sprinting back to the shore, running along the line where the blue ocean meets our tropical islands. My feet begin to throb but I ignore it- I have to protect my half of the island! And… "Oh my God…" I mutter under my breath, skidding to a halt in the pure white sands. There is a huge black shape heading straight towards our main island. My sisters run up to me once more and I point at the mass screaming and they instantly look to where I'm pointing. The boat was too big to be Filikican, we all know that. No boat that big would be used to transfer citizens from the outer islands to my half the island. Or any other of the islands!

I loud cry fills the air, the voice was speaking gibberish. I could only guess it was a man. I screech hiding behind my eldest sister, Easala.

"I know that language, I can speak it," she says with a gasp. "This one is particularly difficult- they call it 'English.' The man yelling just now was warning the others aboard of our land's presence. He referred to one of the people on board the ship… to someone named 'Germany...'" she trailed off then started to speak again. "Specifically the man said, 'Germany, Germany! I see land! I'm not even kidding this time!' I'm not sure but I don't think this 'Germany' was all too happy about the outburst."

I scream again, whipping out my small white flag I make sure to always have in my back pocket just in case of situations like these.

"Mind teaching us how to speak this 'English?' It might come in handy," Soulfu says with an evil grin. "I wouldn't mind learning their way of spelling either-" she continued only to be cut off by my ear-piercing scream. The boat had pulled ashore. THE BOAT HAS PULLED ASHORE!

A man jumped off the boat. His red-brown gravity defying hair and closed… eyes..? Why are his eyes closed? Why is only one strand of his hair sticking up?! All this made him look harmless, but I surrendered anyway. I start to furiously wave my flag, still hiding behind Easala- all the while yelling, "NOOOOOOOO! DON'T HURT MEEEEE!"

I know my actions are useless but give me a break, I'm scared! The man yells something back to the boat then turns his attention back to my sisters and I. Slowly, as if not to scare me, he pulls out a white flag of his own. My screaming ceases due to my surprise. My eyes harden and I turn to Easala.

"Ask him for his name," I demand. Easala looks at me angry, then turns to the man. She talks to him in a sweet but warning tone, and doesn't stutter or falter once. The look on his face was priceless! He responds to Easala and she turns to me, translating his answer easily with a one word response to my question.

"Italy."

AN-

Oh my gosh! I am loving this story!

DIsclaimer: I am plotting to own Hetalia, but as of yet, it hasn't worked...

Thanks to my editor! My story no longer sucks! thanks Easala!

Peace in a bowl of pasta!

-Midnight


	3. Chapter 2- Scary

"Is that all he said? I mean, what are his friend's names? Are they his friends? Who is with him," I ask her. The briefness in her answer baffled me, and made me quite irked that my eldest sister was being so bland. I scowl at her, sending a harsh glare to the back of her head. She glanced back at me, wincing when she saw my face.

"No, that's not all he said. He mentioned no other names than his own. He was very vague and asked if him and his friends could stay here a while. He says that they're seasick," she replies. I sigh, this is getting annoying- Easala constantly translating the language back to me. Then another one of my brilliant ideas occur.

"Teach me English! I want to learn English. You know how to, so teach me!"

"I don't know, it's pretty difficult..."

"Please? Well- do any of his friends know Filikican? Ask him what languages his friends speak."

"I don't see why I need to, I'm almost positive that they all speak English… but I'll ask anyway," Easala concludes. She speaks to the man in a more carefree and nicer tone than the one she'd used before. He says something back to her and she bursts into laughter. Concerning me instantly.

"Easala! Are you okay," I gasp, "ARE YOU DIEING?!"

"N-N-N-No! I-It's just… ahh..." she smiles at me, "I might as well start teaching you English now."

"YAY," I cheer, skipping to the location of our home. "Soulfu, you're in charge for now. If Easala-Esala comes, tell him to go and secure our borders. No one is to leave or enter our territory until this entire… situation… is sorted out," I hear Easala say before catching up to me.

_-Time Skip-_

After three days, Easala says that I can speak most of the English language but I still need to work on some other aspects of it such as longer words and slang. It seems I picked it up very quickly, though! Easala says it's because Filikican is similar to English.

(A/N: From now on, Filikican will be in written in italics.)

"Much English is easiest," I say in the new language, walking besides Easala. "English is much easier," my sister corrects me with a laugh. I nod and we return to the site where this all started. They had built a camp and anchored their ship at our docks. They all look healthy enough, so I guessed that they recovered from their seasickness'. As we get closer to the camp I begin to shake. "What if one of them is scary? What if one of them tries to hurt me," I voice my worries to Easala. "They won't. If they even voice a single threat towards you, or any of our sisters, I will make sure they regret it," she reassured me. Though we both know that the only thing she is capable of is boring them to death with a lecture about why not to threaten or hurt us.

We enter the campsite and walk over to the group.

"Tikatiti," (TRANSLATION: Hello) I say, bringing the group's attention over to Easala and I. A man wearing some sort of cover over an all brown outfit runs over to us, doing a summersault on his way over, getting sand in his blonde hair, his blue eyes shining with enthusiasm. So far we've got a show-off.

"HI! I'M ALFRED, AND I'M THE HERO HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA," the man yells. He's really loud! And his laugh is extremely annoying! I glanced over at Easala who looked calm on the outside, but the look in her eyes betrayed her.

"Alfred! Quit embarrassing yourself and us, you bloody git," Another man walks up. This one was wearing a very green-based outfit and had a funny accent. So did the last guy, but this guy's accent tops this Alfred's! I moved to his face which held green eyes and… caterpill- nope! Those are eyebrows. Wait- are they… I squint my eyes. Yup, those are eyebrows. How much bigger can those things get?!

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol..." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard that… laugh? I should be used to creepy things! I live with Soulfu! I hide myself behind Easala who just smiles at the man approaching. He had silver-ish hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a similar outfit to what Easala wears when it's winter in her half of the country. He had on a pink scarf, a long cover similar to Alfred's and… I can't really see the rest of his outfit, the cover is, well- covering it! I look at him, terrified and all he does is give me an innocently creepy smile back and speaks. "Become one with me, da?" A shiver runs down my spine. "I'm terribly sorry but my siblings and I have no interest in "becoming one" with anybody," Easala snaps.

I back away, almost tripping over my own feet. And to my surprise, I walk into somebody. I look up to see Alfred. I didn't know he could be so stealthy! And change clothes so quickly!

"Oh, I'm really sorry for bumping into you. How aboot I make it up to you, eh," he asks quietly. Nope. Not Alfred. NOT ALFRED! "I-It's alright," I stutter, wide-eyed.

"Feliciano," a loud voice booms, making me jump and cling onto Easala. I look at the man who just yelled. He had blonde hair that was slicked back and has blue eyes, both of which are complimented by his greenish-blue outfit. He looked upset about something. "Oh- Ciao Ludwig," calls the Italy guy who was previously relaxing under the shade of a tree, and is now hugging the man who was just yelling. My eyes tear up and I start to creep back into the woods, pulling Easala with me. As we get to the tree line and I signal for Easala and I to run, the loud voice of Alfred stopped us.

"HEY! Where are you going, little dudes?"

AN-

Hey all! Thank to my followers, and my reviewer! YAY!

If I owned Hetalia, GERITA WOULD RULE THE EARTH ;3

Peace in a bowl of pasta!

Midnight

Feel free to PM me with any questions

Thanks to my fellow real life filikicans, otherwise known as my friends... Especially Easala for being my editor!


	4. Chapter 3- Easala Kicks Butt

I nearly scream as I turn around, reaching for my back pocket to grab onto my flag, only to find it's not there! I turn to Easala- to find no Easala! How does she just disappear like that?! No wonder her specialty is sneak attacks…

Alfred takes another step towards me and my eyes tear up, my entire being going into panic-mode. " _P-Please don't kill me,_ " I yell desperately. Curse that flag for falling out of my pocket! "Woah, calm down little dude. I don't speak tiki-language," Alfred said. Does he mean "Tikatiti..?" Also- YOU DON'T CALM A PANICKING FILIKICAN DOWN BY MILDLY YELLING! "I..." my voice falters for a second, "... I-I said not to kill me you for." I just realised how rude that sounds… Easala is going to kill me for forgetting my manners! "P-Please," I feebly add- only managing to make myself look weak. Alfred just let's out one of his **annoying** laughs.

"You Filikamahwhat'sit people have a weird way of thinking! Anyway- who scared you and your friend, little dude," he asks me going back to his "normal" volume. "The… the blonde-of-colors hair of eyes that blue," I stammer. "Oh, Ger- uhhhh... Ludwig? He's a strict dude but..." Alfred paused, "Yao just hit Russi- IVAN! Over the head with his wok! Looked fun! You should've seen the look on Yao's face when Ru- IVAN- took out his pipe for revenge. Wait- HE'S STILL AT IT! LET'S GO SEE! But first- what's your name again?" This guy talks too much… I take a deep breath.

"Wesal… full name my Wesal Filikica. Siblings me call Wesal. You me call Wesal too..." I trail off, looking at his face. He looked utterly confused- WHY?! I've been speaking in PERFECT English! "Weasel, then..." he says and grabs my hand, dragging me back to the beach.

" _NEH! REOO! EASALA! HEH NEH OBLEFU DI HEH REOO, DI AHHHH,_ " (Translation: NO! BULLY! EASALA! HE'S NOT KIDDING AND HE'S A BULLY, AND AHHHH!) I'm so busy screaming my lungs out, I can barely tell that I'm screaming these things in my native tongue. "Hey! Calm down! What are you yelling about," Alfred asks, stopping for a millisecond before continuing on.

"LET GO MEEEE," I yell louder this time, ripping my hand out of his grasp. "Nope," he replies, grabbing my hand and dragging me along once more. I suddenly hear a fierce battle cry that makes my hair stand on end and a blurry figure tackles Alfred, forcing him to release my hand and fall down at the same time. My savior pins him down- wait- IT'S EASALA! " _Go back to the beach,_ " she yells at me, struggling to keep him pinned. Jokes on him- Easala is really strong! I nod and give a quick Filikican salute before racing back to the newcomer's camp.

I notice that my other sisters are there, my two brothers still nowhere to be found. I look over to see Soulfu with the stuffed tarantula she'd killed and and had Easala and I stuff it as a souvenir of her "first kill." She looked as though she were attaching it to the end of a stick. I shiver to myself- don't want to be in the way of whatever she's going to do with that. I speed walk the rest of the way to the center of camp to find my other sister, Norfalsu, dancing to a weird upbeat song with… ALFRED?! No- wait it's the guy who LOOKS like Alfred. I go near Norfalsu, staying hidden in a nearby bush, wondering why she's dancing to this… hey, this is actually pretty good!

" **... Brits have got the monarchy  
The U.S. has the money  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian!  
The French have got the wine and cheese  
Koalas chill with the Aussies  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian!**

 **The Greek chilled out with Socrates**

 **Can't build a wall like the Chinese**

 **But I know that you wanna be Canadian!**

 **In Kenya they have safaris**

 **We missed lots of other countries**

 **But I know that you wanna be Canadian!"**

I furrow my eyebrows… I wonder if this man is "Canadian..?" Are all these newcomers "Canadian?" I make eye contact with the Alfred-look-alike and he gives me a small smile. HOW DID HE SEE ME?! I'm HIDING in a BUSH! He motions for me to come join them in the dance, and I reluctantly follow his request to join in. I link arms with Norfalsu, a pout evident on my face. I can't believe I got caught! The song seems to end and Norfalsu makes a few signs with her hands towards Alfred's look-alike..

" _What does that mean, and how did you learn it_ " I ask.

" _Easala taught me "American sign language" she called it, and it means "again,"_ " "Alright, it's a good song, eh," he replies while turning over to a weird… thing. He seems to press a few things on the… well, the thing! And the odd music starts up again. I yelp, rushing over and diving back into the safety of my bush. " _Wesal? Wesal~ Where did you go,_ " I hear Norfalsu call. " _Oh,_ " she says walking over to me. " _Don't worry, it's just a new type of music and different technology than what we use. Besides, Max? I think it was- won't hurt you! Much less a fly on the wall,_ " Norfalsu comforts. She offers me her hand and I gratefully accept it. If Norfalsu trusts "Matt," so will I! She pulls me over and starts to dance to the music along with Matt. I let out a laugh and quickly follow in pursuit of their actions.

"Wesal," I hear Easala's voice call from my left. I turn to her grinning- "Have to hear music! Canadian song awesome," I say, the smile remaining glued to my face. I then catch glance of some sand caught in her hair and my smile disappears. Oh yeah- she saved me from Alfred… "Easala! _Did you beat Alfred,_ " I look at her with concern. She doesn't need to say anything for me to know her answer. She was smiling. Smirking, really. Add that to the triumphant look on her face, and you know she was victorious. " _Nope. We talked, actually. Did you know that his favorite food is something called a "hamburger?" Anyways, I need to talk to you, Soulfu and Norfalsu. If the boys are back, that would be nice as well. Could you..._ " Easala trails off, motioning for me to yell. Among my siblings and I, I am the most renowned for being the loudest.

" _EVERYONE! EASALA NEEDS TO TELL US SOMETHING, WE'RE ON THE BEACH!_ "

A/n-

Yay! Another chapter in the hole! Longest chapter yet!

I wished on a star that I could own hetalia once, But it only yelled at me, fell from the sky, and bonked England on the head. My wish did not come true, needless to say.:(

Thanks to the other filikicas, especially Easala for being my editor! Why is Alfred being a Mean guy? Find out next!

Reviews are my motivation!

Questions? PM me!

Peace in a bowl of pasta!

Midnight 3


	5. Chapter 4- The Dangers of Secret Keeping

**Chapter 4**

 **Easala's POV**

Soulfu and Norfalsu run over to Wesal and I wondering what I called the quick meeting for. " _What did you need Easala?_ " Soulfu asks taking out a pre-peeled orange. " _Well, I- uh… you know what? Nevermind. The boys have the right to know as well. At the same time,_ " I need to stall. Who knows what their reactions will be? " _Oh come on, just tell us,_ " Norfalsu says to me, throwing her hands up in the air. " _Yeah! What is it Easala,_ " Wesal intervenes. I heave a heavy sigh. " _When- When Alfred and I were talking… I… realised something. It's time for all of you to know,_ " I say, drawing in a shaky breath. There's no easy way to say this.

" _We are not human,_ " I say, my voice going even quieter than it's normal volume. " _What do you mean? Of course we are! You're getting better at making jokes, Easala,_ " Wesal replies with her normal happy-go-lucky attitude, laughing all the while. No! I don't want to explain this to her! How is it possible to explain what we are without crushing all she's ever known?!

Why hasn't she figured this out yet!? I'm 142, Soulfu is 140, Norfalsu is 136, and Wesal is 133! Our brothers may not have revealed their ages to us yet, but I know they're around our ages! We are each this old and look like we're about to turn 13! I look at my other sisters, Norfalsu's face holding a surprised look, and Soulfu nodding along to my exclamation. Wesal's laughing fit has now died down to a small giggle-fest and she looked to me again.

" _I almost believed you for a second there, Easala. You've got to be less serious about telling a joke, though. Or else it won't be as funny,_ " Wesal says giving me one last smile before turning to walk away. " _Wesal. I would never joke about being a personification,_ " I say, my throat closing up towards the end.

 **Wesal POV**

" _Wesal. I would never joke about being a personification,_ " Easala says, sounding like she's about to cry. I whip around to face her, my heart sinking along with my stomach. Tears gather at the corners of my eyes. Easala would never keep something like this away from me! By now, the song has stopped and What's-his-name was watching the scene unfold. " _I-I'm confused,_ " I say, praying that she didn't mean "personification" as in subject that fascinated all of us so much as children.

" _Please Wesal, try to understand. We are not human. We are the living forms of Filikica and it's neighboring island-countries. We represent our countries' well beings. We are personifications,_ " Easala explains, hanging her head. I look to Soulfu and Norfalsu, hoping for some sort of sign from them that what Easala is saying isn't true. Both avoided my gaze. So it is true. Does this mean we're even sisters? Does family mean nothing now? Are we destined to fight each other, and hate each other due to our close proximities and thirsts for power? This can't be true! If we're personifications, then we're not sisters! But wait… our last names are… Filikica… no…

" _S-So that's why our last name… Easala why didn't you tell me!? I… I-I should've known..._ " I slowly back away from my sis- no… I don't have a family. I never have. I gasp. And I never will have a family. The tears in my eyes were now falling down my face as I turn on my heel and run into the forest. " _Wesal! Come back,_ " I hear Easala call after me. No… not Easala… I don't know this woman. I pick up my pace, the wind carrying Easala's next words to my ears, " _I- this is all my fault._ " I glance back to see Easala running off to another part of the beach, Norfalsu and Soulfu not unknowing what to do. Whenever I was sad Easala would cheer me up, and vise versa. Now both of us were checked out. And we forever will be.

I run faster- _those people aren't my family_. "AHH," I fall back as I run into someone… Alfred. The real Alfred. No… who is he, really? I scramble up to my feet, backing away from him a few steps. "DUDE, why are you crying," he says alarmed, going to wipe my face. "ALFRED, NO! Go me let," I scream, falling to the ground once more. I let the tears fall in rivers down my face, not even caring if they got me wet.

"Call me America," he trails off, making me scramble to get away from him. "AMERICA! You- you one be its! A… a… _personification,_ " I accuse with a glare. "Dude, stop speaking tiki-language, it's confusing," he says, taking a small step closer to me. I wrinkle my nose in concentration, trying to describe the word in English. "Um… a person-not, something is a? Me thinks," I say. "OH! A PERSONIFICATION! Yeah, I'm only the personification of the best and the free-est country in the world- THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"A-Are personifactions all you?"

"YES! THERE'S IGGY WHO'S ENGLAND, AND ME WHO'S AMERICA! WE ALL REPRESENT DIFFERENT COUNTRIES!"

"Wait," I dry my tears, "I grow normally up?" "Depends. You could go from being two to being twenty, like me! Or you could grow up normally and stop at a certain age depending on the size and succession of your country! My turn for a question! Does your name mean anything? It is the name of this place-" BOOM!

A loud explosion causes us to stop our conversation and we both look over to it's general direction. "WHAT WAS THAT," America yells, running after the source of the explosion. We end up at an open part of the beach, patches of sand stained black. I ran to the center, seeing something there. As I near, I notice that it's Easala. Around her, instead of black or white sand, it's red. Burn riddled her body. Blood leaking out each burn and cut. She coughs, letting out a puff of black smoke. She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"W-W-W-Wesal? _I-I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I should've told you sooner,_ " Easala wheezes out. I don't care anymore! She could be a mutant snail, she's still Easala! Tears fall from my eyes once more and I grip onto her shoulders, hovering over her. " _Easala! Don't- don't faint! You- you're too strong to die! You can't! Easala, you can't! Promise me that you won't faint,_ " I plead desperately, lightly shaking her. She weakly smiles up at me, " _I can't promise you that… but I can say that I'm sorry for not telling you sooner._ " Her eyes flutter closed and I panic. " _E-Easala?_ "

" _EASALAAAAAA!_ "

 _ **An**_

 _ **BWAHAHA IT ENDS LIKE THAT! Just kidding!**_

 _ **Thanks to the real life Easala for helping me make her injuries as Ugly as possible, and for being a great person in general! Whoop!**_

 _ **Thanks to the other Filikicas, Otherwise known as Easala, Norfalsu, and Soulfu! Horray for them for putting up with my constant muttering...**_

 _ **Sorry(not sorry) About the sad chapter. It was necessary...**_

 _ **Italy: Read Midnight's Role Play With-a her friend, in which we are all a out of a character! PASTA!**_

 _ **Me: Thanks, Italy! Questions? PM me! And Really, No need to read the RP though...**_

 _ **Peace in a bowl of PASTA**_

 _ **Midnight**_


	6. Chapter 5- Bonus chapter!

_**AN**_

 _ **I DON'T OWN HETALIA!  
Sorry about the wait... I am writing another chapter too. Summer break starts on Friday, So much more consistent updates... ANY WAY! This chapter was written by Norfalsu! I edited it though! Thanks to the Real Life Filikicas! This happens while Easala is fighting Alfred, And Wesal is running away.**_

Norfalsu's POV

I look warily at the scone Arthur had given me. It is blackened and hard.

"Is it going to explode like the cupcake you gave me yesterday?" I ask, tentatively.

"DUDE YOU MADE A EXPLODING CUPCAKE MAN YOU'RE A WORSE COOK THAN I THOUGHT HAHAHAHAHA!" Alfred yells.

"Dude how are you so noisy? You're almost louder than Wesal! I didn't think that was possible..."I said, taking a bite of the scone. It tastes like the coal Salfu made me eat once, But I don't want to hurt his feelings.

"Do you like it?" Arthur asks

"I don't know yet it doesn't have much taste,"I answer.

"SEE EVEN SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOUR COOKING!"

"shut up you Git!" The Two men start arguing over who was better.

"Western people are so immature, Aru," Yao said, and I laugh. The dude is so totally correct! I have wanted to steal Yao's panda and Matthew's polar bear since they arrived because they were so fluffy, but I know that Easala would return them. My plan so far is to blow up their ship as a distraction, then I could also have more time to learn about their culture and technology, and there would be one less weapon for me to worry about, But the nuclear bomb I am secretly trying to build is totally failing. I take another bite of the scone, and it wasn't very good, but I am going to eat it anyway

"I'm going to go get a coconut to make this scone taste better,"I say. I walk over to the nearest coconut tree. I try to get a coconut but I am too short. I jump up but I still can't reach. I kick the tree out of anger, then I try to shake it but nothing happens. I shot at it with my pistol that I may or may not have stolen from Alfred, but It still didn't come down.

"FALL STUPID COCONUT!"I yell..

"I'LL HELP YOU LITTLE DUDE BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!"Alfred says/yells.

"I CAN DO IT BY MYSELF ,IDIOT, AND I'M NOT LITTLE!"I yell back, flailing my arms in the air. I scan the beach for something I can use as a footstool.

"ahha!" I yell when I spot a box of tomatoes a little way down the beach. I run over to it, and pushed it towards the tree, but it was way heavier than most tomato boxes. "Move stupid box!" I said kicking it

"AHHH! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" yelled a voice from inside the box

"AHH!" I yelled jumping away from the box . I grabbed a fallen tree branch, and pried open the box inside was Feli.

"Dude why are in a tomato box?" I asked, taking a bite of scone.

"Why are you eating British food? it's terrible!" he asked, getting out of the box

"Arthur's food is pretty terrible,"I said, looking at the scone in my hand

"I'll teach you how to make pasta!" he said then grabbed my hand and started dragging me down the beach .

"Dude slow down you're going to make me run into a tree!" I tripped and fell taking Italy down with me.

"YO NORFALSU CATCH" America through me a coconut I tried to catch it but I failed "HAHAHA YOU'RE TERRIBLE AT CATCHING THINGS!" he said/yelled

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT CNORDANATED!"I yell back.

"I don't believe cnordanated is a word" Arthur says.

"DUDE SHE MEANS COORDINATED" Alfred shouts

"Ya that, I'm not good at pronouncing words."I said

-minor time skip-

Feli teaches me how to make pasta, but I make an utter mess of the kitchen.

"Feli! Are you here?" Ludwig shouts, as he enters the kitchen, "Mine Gott..." He Quickly grabs a washrag and started cleaning. "You go... vash up," he said, pointing at me. I looked down at my clothes. I had somehow managed to get myself completely covered in flour, but I'm not in the mood to take a shower.

"Neatfreak!" I say, and teleport out of the kitchen before he can say anything else. Unfortunately I teleport right in front of Salfu

"Oye! Lassy, what did you do to me ship?"she asks, creaply patting First Kill.

"What ship?"I ask. I know whaat ship, but she is so SCARY sometimes... I need to play dumb. "My pirate ship" she answers with a scowl.

"OHH... that ship" the one I lit on fire and sunk with my canons "I'll build you a new one or give you mine, gotta go bye!" I said, then poofed away before she could punish me for destroying her ship.

I really need to work on my teleporting because I accidentally teleport into a sleeping dude's room who looked almost exactly like Italy but he had slightly darker hair. He woke up.

"WHAT THE HELL? I WAS TAKING A FUCKING NAP! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, YOU DAMN FLOUR BITCH!"

"Dude chill!"I say and then teleport to the beach where Matt is listening to music on some wired device thing. My sister is in the bush...


	7. Chapter 6- Learning new Vocabulary

**Chapter 5**

I hear people running over to us, but I don't care. Easala is- no… she's too strong. But… she used to tell us that even she, someday, would disappear. Two years later she said she'd be here always. Which Easala do I need to believe? The footfalls stop, seeing me hugging Easala- her mangled body and all. " _What did you do to her,"_ a voice growls at me, and I cry even harder over Easala's body. " _I-I didn't do anything..."_ I whisper, looking up to see Norfalsu's horrified expression and Soulfu's angered one.

I glance behind them to see all the strange peo- no… those are not people. They're countries. Lousy personifications like myself. They stand in a semicircle to the left of the horrifying scene. They're all staring at me. I don't care anymore. My eyes, still streaming with mournful tears, lock with Alf- America's- gaze. The eyebrow guy starts making his way over to us and I instantly scream, " _NO! Don't come any-" "Any what? This is your fault anyways. She ran this way because she thought you hated her,"_ Soulfu interrupts. The man stops, looking at me and to the body I was holding.

I look down at Easala. " _What..."_ more tears gather in my eyes, guilt pooling in the pit of my stomach. I let go of her, standing. She's gone… because of me? My bottom lip quivers as I turn and run at an unbelievable speed into the forest. I run for a long while, stopping only when the sky was painted red, as if it was confirming Easala's death. My world slowly became darker, swallowing me up along with everything else. All that was left was small pinpricks of light shining through the broadening darkness. I sniffle, wiping my nose and make my way up a tree and settling down on a bundle of branches.

 _~"Wesal… I'm your older sister, and I promised I would stay in whatever world the regions of Filikica is in, no matter what. What happened to me was not your fault, it was upon my own accord. I will be back soon. Expect great things to come along with my return. I will be back with you and the others in a few hours. Stay close to the Italies. I entrust your safety to them until I come back. Now you must wake up, Wesal. Wake..."~_

"-up! Wesal? Wesal, you awake? Please! Wake up! I need to teach you how to make pasta ve~," the worried voice of Italy awakens me. Oh. Right, I must have fallen asleep. I look up at the trees looming over me. I sit up with a gasp, "I tree in just! Happened… what..?" I look to Italy- or "Feliciano"..? The scary man called him "Feliciano..." "Feliciano or Italy," I ask him. "I'm Italy Veneziano. Everyone calls me Italy! I am the Northern half of Italy and my fratello, Romano, is taking a siesta in the boat. I don't think you've met him yet! He's the Southern half of Italy! Ve~ Everyone calls him Romano, though," Italy responds all in one breath.

Just like Easala did when she was excited… NO! Stop thinking of Easala- she's gone. Bad Wesal. "'I in tree just,' means you want to know what happened? And that you were just in the tree? I think you fell out, and now I need to teach you how to make pasta," he exclaimed excitedly. I furrow my eyebrows, "I think I fell out tree not and dead," I ask. It was a very tall tree! "If you want to know how you're still alive, ve~ it's because countries are harder to kill," Italy explains.

"Feliciano! Have you found her yet," the scary man from their first arrival calls out, emerging from some bushes just to the left of Italy and I. "Sì Germany," Italy says, standing up quickly. I let out a shrill scream, cowering behind Italy. "Good. Also, Romano woke up. He's in base camp."

"VE~ Fratello's awake!~ Come on bella," (bella = pretty) Italy yells, hugging this "Germany" guy. I give him a small smile, "Io- grazie," (TRANSLATION: I- Thank you) I say- Italy did just call me bella! I follow close behind Italy and "Germany" to the camp they'd set up.

The walk took quite a long time, even though I knew exactly where we were, it took about half of an hour. But alas, we finally arrived at the camp. A few new people out and around the firepit they had built out of rocks. Houses of cloth littered the area, giving it the appearance of a… huh, Easala never taught us about anything like this- NO! Stop it, Easala. Is. Dead.

"FRATELLO," Italy yelled, instantly tackling a guy that looked similar to Italy. Not America and Martin (or something) similar, this guy's eyes were open and his hair was a rich brown instead of the auburn color Italy's was. They did, however, share the same gravity defying hair curl thingy- just on different sides of their heads.

"Veniziano, get the HELL off me," the guy yells at Italy, pushing him off. Wait- I thought everyone called him Italy? "Nice to Italy, you be," I intervene. I wonder what "hell" means..? Easala never taught me any words like that… why do I keep thinking about her?! I need to let her go! The guy who yelled at and pushed Italy looked me in the eye, revealing them to be a golden-brown color. "Who the fuck is this," the guy says in my direction. I never learned the word "fuck" either… "Romano be nice! We're camping on her land..." Italy says. So this is Romano. Did I hear Italy right when he called him his fratello? Is my Italian wrong? There's no way these two are brothers, with the way Romano acts! He's so mean, and Italy's not!

"Ah, is she a country too," he asks Italy, shifting his gaze over to said person. "Ve~ I think so… I know that she has three sisters," he says cheerfully. "Now two," I whisper. Romano looks at me. "Does one of them have tangled hair? With her hair in two pony tails on the sides of her head," he asks with a slight venom in his voice. OH! He must mean Norfalsu! "Yes! Norfalsu is her," I say. "Show her to me. We have some un-fucking-finished business..." he orders, looking at me expectantly.

"Eh? Sì! Seguimi," (TRANSLATION: Huh? Yes! Follow me,) I say marching in the direction of our Layer of Filikica (our house). I look back at them- they're aren't following me. "Parli italiano," (TRANSLATION: Do you speak italian?) Italy asks, cocking his head to the left a bit. "Sì, è bene per me a parlare italiano," (TRANSLATION: Yes, is it okay for me to speak italian) I ask. "Sì, posso parlare italiano così," (TRANSLATION: Yes, I speak italian as well) Italy replies, "dobbiamo dimostrare Germania!" (TRANSLATION: We have to show Germany!) "Non il bastardo di patate," (TRANSLATION: Not the potato bastard) Romano grumbles. I never learned "bastardo..." how many words does Romano know? "Aspetta ... La Germania è quello spaventoso, giusto," (TRANSLATION: Wait… Germany is the scary one, right) I ask Italy. "La Germania non è spaventoso," Italy assures me. "Che cazzo è questo," (TRANSLATION: What the fuck is that) Romano all of a sudden yells, pointing at the water.

The water was completely still in one foot-by-foot section where waves would normally be crashing through, soft ripples going off staying within the space. The ripples seemed to be organised, in a way. I stare at the section of water slowly getting closer, completely out of time with the waves surrounding it. It was about ten feet away from our position, confusing the three of us. Water doesn't act like that. Not naturally, anyway. Tiny green wisps rise up from the area of water, all of which just so happen to be above a shadowed figure under the water. Seemingly walking towards us.

 _ **A/N-**_

 _ **Wesal: I AM A BAD BAD TIME OF DAY! BAD MIDNIGHT! School ended, and Easala and I Have been SLACKING! LIKE REALY! Sorry!Easala: try to update more normally... BAD MIDNIGHT!**_

 _ **Easala: (All of this was mostly my fault, aka Easala's. I've been putting off all the editing that I should be doing and I have disgraced Midnight's name. This has been the first editor's note of "Meeting the Mainlands." ¡Adiós mis lectors!)**_ _ **Also Google Translate sucks- ¡Adios mis lectors! -actually translates to: Goodbye my readers!**_

 _ **Peace in a bowl of Pasta...**_

 _ **Midnight**_


	8. Chapter 8 -- Who are you?

**Chapter 6 -**

The water's ripples grow bigger as the area of water comes closer to us. Then, it stops and the green wisps disintegrate into thin air. A figure with it's back to us rises out of the water. The figure treads the water, hair soaked and stuck closely to its head. Suddenly, they drop back under the water and I see the figure swim rapidly towards us and when it can touch the ocean floor it stands and breaks into a run directly towards us. I let a loud scream out of my mouth and fell back, the two italians wasting no time to run away from the scene. I start kicking my feet, struggling to stand up and break away from the fear that was paralyzing me.

The person runs over and tackles me, restraining me with a tight grip. I squeeze my eyes shut, preparing myself for the worst. I ignored the side of my brain telling me to hug the person- I don't care, I don't know them no matter how familiar they seem!

" _Wesal! I'm so sorry! I'm so so so sorry! I don't know why I said that to you, you didn't deserve to get all depressed like that- I'm really sorry,_ " a very familiar voice sobs. A voice that sounds just like...

" _... Easala?_ " I open my eyes and she pulls back from me a bit.

"Mm-hm," she nods her head really fast, tears falling down her face.

" _N-No… you- you're dead!_ " I push her away from me, now crying myself. This _can't_ be Easala. Who ever this is doing this, it's a pretty sick joke! " _You're not Easala! Easala is dead! Gone! She's never coming back! Easala!_ " I take a deep breath. " _EASALA IS DEAD!_ "

" _No! Wesal, please! I'm not dead! I'm right here, look at me! I would never leave you without proper warning, if I did that I would never forgive myself! How can I prove that I'm Easala?! I am- I'm your sister! Please, Wesal,_ " the intruder pleads.

" _You're not Easala. I don't know who you are, but stop! Stop it! STOOOOOOOP!_ " I scream as loud as I can. This person needs to stop! They are not Easala. They are not Easala. They. Are. Not. EASALA!

" _La, la, la~_ " the intruder begins to sing. To sing a familiar tune… the same one only Easala and I know. The one she would hum to me to help comfort me… is this really..?

" _Wesal_ " she sniffs, " _please. Just- say you know it's me._ "

" _But I saw Easala- you- die..._ " The girl laughs.

" _Did you honestly think I would leave you like this? Your grammar in the English language needs some work, not to mention that there's thousands of words you don't know! And who would keep all six of us intact? The boys would break the alliance and you, Soulfu, and Norfalsu would practically murder each other._ "

I laugh a bit. This really is Easala… she- she didn't leave… Easala… " _YOU BETTER NOT DO THIS EVER AGAIN,_ " I scold, mock-hitting her. She throws our hands up laughing along in our mini mock-fight.

I stop my mini assault and stand up. " _Eh! I'm too lazy to stand up by myself. Help me up,_ " she says.

" _Okay,_ " I respond grabbing onto her hands, pulling her up.

" _Thanks, Wesal._ "

" _Yes- now let's go to the camp,_ " I exclaim, pulling her towards my side of the island. " _Mmmmmm… nope! This way,_ " Easala yells, dragging me in the opposite direction. " _This is the wrong way,_ " I explain, lightly tugging my hand towards my half of the island. Shouldn't we be going to our sisters?

" _No, this is the right way,_ " she says in a whisper and pulls me down into a thick bush- I didn't even notice that we went into the woods.

" _Look,_ " Easala points at the beach and I follow her point to a… oh no, not again! Three tan tents sit in the sand surrounding a small fire, three men surrounding it. Wait- two men and a woman..? " _These three men arrived here on the same day the others did, along with one other group. I haven't come into contact with them, I can't tell if they're hostile or not,_ " Easala whispers to me, crouching lower to the ground. So it _is_ three men… only two of them had short hair, the last one's hair a bit longer so you can see why I was confused.

Wanting to hear their conversation, I use the stealth skills Easala taught me to creep closer. One of the ones with shorter hair speaks first, the mop of chestnut brown curls bouncing when he talked, green eyes reflecting worry.

"I just hope Roma is okay..." he sighs, looking at the ground. His English was very difficult to understand.

"Vell, it von't matter... ze awesome me vill find him no matter vhat," the other one with short cut hair yells. God, he's pale! He has wild white hair which I've only seen a few times in younger people and he has… red… eyes… oh wow. I look over to the longer haired one his head in his hands, blonde hair showing how stressed he was. It's easy to tell with how much of a mess it was. I take a deep breath. These guys aren't threats.

I fully stand up and start walking over to them. " _Wesal, don't,_ " Easala whisper-yells at me. I completely ignore her and walk over to them. The white haired man looks at me and gets the other two's attention.

" _Tikatiti._ Wesal, I am. Follow me." I hope I said that right… but I think I didn't- they look very confused.

"Do… do you know where we are," the blonde speaks up. Why is it so hard to understand them. And… oh no, did he ask me "who," or "where?" What's the difference?!

"Countries, are you," I ask in response. I think I went with the right answer! "Sí, we're countries. But do you know where we are," the one with the brown hair said slowly. "Uhhhhhh… _Easala? What does '_ Sí' _mean?_ " I hear Easala sigh and walk up next to me.

"You're in my half of this country. We're the personifications of Filikica. Please do follow us, I believe that we know where the rest of your group is," Easala tells them. "Vraiment," the blonde says. Easala goes wide eyed and stares at the blonde.

" _I don't know French. Wesal, your time to shine,_ " Easala says in a high pitched voice.

" _Sure, but what does '_ Sí' _mean?_ "

"'Sí' _means 'yes.'_ "

" _Thanks!_ And Easala, he said 'really,'" I inform. "Ah… and yes, I do believe that it is the rest of your group. Unless you're 2P," Easala asks.

"I'M TOO AWESOME TO BE 2P,"the white haired man shouts.

"Yay! To camp, we head," I announce before marching away.

-Awesome Time Skip Brought to You By the BTT-

After a while we reach camp and I know a bit more about these three people- or countries… both? Whatever. We walk into the camp and instantly the blonde one, who I now know is named France sprints over to… Canadia, was it? Yeah, Canadia, that's it! France embraces him shouting, "Mon petite Matheiu!" The white haired man, Prussia, races over to Canadia and France. "Birdie! I knew jou vere too awesome to die," he yells. "Roma,~" the brown haired guy, Spain, runs over to- South Italy?! I thought for sure he would tackle North…

"Bastardo! Let… Let me go," Romano growls. Oh yeah! The new words! Now I can ask Easala what they mean! I turn to her, question right on the tip of my tongue, but she gets tackled by our over enthusiastic sisters.

" _YOU'RE NOT DEAD,_ " Norfalsu shouts, getting a smile from Easala in response. Salfu if still hugging Easala when she turns to her, and Easala's smile goes sour.

"Salfu. _Did you blame your sister for me dieing,_ " Easala asks in a menacing voice. Salfu and Norfalsu jumps back in surprise, Easala standing up soon after. "Ummmmm..." Salfu hesitates. Easala sighs, " _You did didn't you._ Listen up, Salfu!" I swallow… here it comes…

"Just because your sister was present during the time of my 'death' does not mean she was the cause of it! You are unbelievable- did I honestly teach you to be like this? Wesal ran into the forest! Do you know how dangerous that is! No matter what, we have to stick together on this island no questions asked!"

"Remember what we stand for- **we protect each other to the very end, our very hearts and souls devoted to the protection of our land and it's people.** Are those not the words we wrote all those year ago? Wesal- she was torn up about this! She was grieving, on the verge of depression and you did the opposite of what you should have done! I couldn't care less if Wesal actually did murder me one day. All you need to do is stick together with your sisters, forget the entire scene- YOU ARE A FILIKICAN! But first, you're a sister. What you two did, Salfu, was near unforgivable. You know better than this. Now, even though what you did was heartless and cruel; instead of receiving a punishment- let this be a lessen. You are to maintain your sense of family. If you don't, I might as well actually be dead," Easala scolded.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Midnight: Yay a normal update on a normal Day! Wow! And I totaly forgot to put a disclamer in the last chapter, so consider this a double disclaimer.**_

 _ **IF I OWNED HETALIA, I WOULD HAVE FIGURED OUT A WAY TO MAKE THEM ALL REAL BY NOW! SO I DON'T OWN IT! Anything I forgot, Easala? (Hehe… yeah… I AM SO FLIP FLOPPING SORRY! The story not getting out on time is my fault entirely! I am a lousy editor and I will try 20x harder now that school is back up! I'll devote what time I can on the story in study halls, free time, and anything else I can! All this is my fault and I am a failure of an editor, and a failure of life. I will edit faster, which means chapters will be up faster. It's been a long while, and you deserve some wonderful new chapters about Filikica. Plus, Wesal, it's disclaimer not "disclamer," and totally not "totaly." Okay! That'll be all! Read on, my lovelies! ((I can call you that, right?)) ^^)**_


End file.
